Jimmy and the Giant Blight
by SacredSamurai
Summary: Take a girl from the streets, throw her into a video game, and enjoy the comedy sure to come. Will Ferelden be saved or will this girl create more chaos? All major characters, T for language and crude behavior.
1. Chapter 1

_I hope you all enjoy this story! This is my first fanfic so I hope I don't disappoint!_

1. World of the Gutter Rat

On the surface everyone saw the city as a beautiful, successful gem glistening in the light. Tourists came from far and wide to admire the beautifully crafted skyscrapers and to stare in awe at the small forest worlds they city created in their parks. Every worker had a bright smile on their face and every shop was bright and happy. The whole thing was a well crafted and concealing lie.

Jimanqe Winchaster lingered in a dark alley to watch the passer byers. She hated them all, every last one. None of those well dressed people had to fight to survive, to dig in the trash to find food, sell their bodies to stay alive. The masks they all wore made her sick with loathing. All she could hear when she looked at them, chattering like colorful birds, was a dull roar of mere babbling. It was as if all their words were fake.

Soft footsteps sounded behind her and when she turned to look, three teenagers approached her. Two were twin boys, dumped off by their mother to live with their grandma before she ran off to explore the world with her boyfriend. They both had dark black hair but One wore his very short while Two left his long and shaggy. Bright blue eyes glared into the groups of people like she had been earlier, the glare startling to see on a pair of sixteen year old boys. The third was another boy but he was oldest out of their rag tag group and the group appointed leader. Nix had to be about nineteen, maybe older. He was a giant as well, topping about six foot four. Light blonde hair that was always dirty was cut to stay brushing along his chin and brown eyes that had seen to much of the underbelly of the lying city simply stared sightlessly into the space before him.

"Is it time to go back?" Jimmy asked softly as she went to stand next to her leader. At his nod, she gathered the twins and headed back to their home, the basement of the twins grandma's house. Before those two had joined, most of the gang lived in the abandoned sewer tunnels that hadn't been used since the city went pro environment and began to use the nasty shit to do something stupid. It was much more comfortable to live with the twins in their unfinished basement with the rest of the gang.

Her hair was dark brown, almost black in color, and sat at the base of her neck in a short ponytail. The ends were ragged and different lengths since she cut it herself, refusing even Nix's help. Deep green eyes stared into the world with hatred, a look she had even since she was in foster care. It had been said her parents both died in a car accident but she never knew if that was true. The city always covered up any crimes be it a fender bender to multiple murders. She was tall for her age of seventeen, hitting five foot seven where most of the girls her age were small and dainty.

The twins led the way while Jimmy and Nix stayed back, keeping an eye out for anyone snooping around their preying grounds. Last night, some members of a rival gang had tried to beat Mouse when she came back from her flitching trip. Thankfully, Nix and a few others had been looking for her and stepped in before things got ugly. Nix didn't lead the gang like most did, he wanted only to keep them all alive and find better lives, not to kill people and take over more territory. It was honorable and Jimmy knew she would follow him to achieve his goal. He was like a knight of fairy tale.

Soft music flowed out of the window to the twins' grandma's basement. The song Pot by Tool sang to them, calling them home. It was something their more techy member Tink-Tink did, claiming it would bring them all together no matter where they went. Jimmy thought it was just because Tink-Tink liked his marijuana a little too much. Still it was a little comforting to hear there were people in the world who didn't fall for lies their city tried to push on them.

"Did you find anything today Jimmy?" a soft voice squeaked as she crawled into the basement.

"Yes I did Owl," she answered, smiling down at the small boy who stared up at her with large blue eyes as he clung to the stuffed toy owl One made for him. "I think you will like it. This watch I found in a trash can with some books, bits and pieces of a smashed computer, some empty bottles with lids, and some fabric and buttons. Sorry Tink-Tink, I couldn't find anything that looked important from the computer but this green stuff is what you've been looking for right?"

"Yes yes yes," he muttered, gathering up the flat green plastic pieces and the colorful wires she found with them. Without another word he disappeared behind the curtain that shielded his private works from them all. One eagerly took the fabric and buttons while Two nonchalantly took a few of the books before they both disappeared into their corner to coo over what she found. Owl took the watch to go play with it with Mouse and Nix examined the bottles. She glanced around at their small gang, gauging how much food they would need for the night before she slipped back out the window.

Life was rough for those who were unfortunate to not be with their family. Those like herself and Owl, who had been in foster care at young ages, were treated different. Kids like Mouse and Tink-Tink, who ran away to escape the confines of society were considered disgraces. The twins were an unusual case but there were those who dumped their kids off to escape the responsibility of adulthood. Nix was the mystery in their gang. He didn't act like a foster kid or an orphan, he didn't seem to have ran away. It was like he just appeared out of mid air.

Glancing around, Jimmy carefully slipped one of her ear phones into her right ear to keep her left ear free. Tink-Tink had made her a small MP3 players out of one he found broken and the technology bits she could find for him. It could only hold a few songs and he had programmed them all in before she got it. Most of the songs bothered her except two, Vicarious by Tool and This is War by 30 Seconds to Mars. Both songs held how she felt about the world, in varying ways. She pushed the next button until Vicarious began playing and hummed softly as she made her way to the food district of the city. The best thrown out food could be found there.

Keeping to the shadows, she slinked over to a large dumpster, peeking over the edge to see what it was. Her jeans were old and worn, stained with the grim of her slum life and her shirt was so thing it was almost see through. She kept a thin black hoodie on to keep her modesty and have extra pockets. Old worn combat boots she found one day protected her sock less feet from the glass and random needles in the back streets. It was best for her to stay hidden in the shadows in her outfit, least she attract the attention of the courtesy patrols that kept people like her from the view of normal citizens and visitors. That usually involved a severe beating and getting chased into unfamiliar territory. The shadows were better than that.

It took a few dumpsters but she finally found one she wanted. Burger Land, a new fast food joint that opened a few weeks ago, had a policy to dispose of food after six hours, regardless of the state of it. Because of that, there was always good food and a lot of it. Taking a decent looking and smelling plastic bag, Jimmy filled it with burgers, fries, wraps, a few salads and some bottled soda that was expired. Worse come to worse, all the food would merely give them a belly ache. It was a perk living on the streets eating things most people would gag at, one's tolerance to bad food got better every time.

Humming gleefully, she sat on the edge of the dumpster and munched on a burger. Taking a big bite, she gagged, spitting the bite out and lifting the bun with a scowl. Pickles, the most disgusting thing that was ever created, sat on her burger. Wrinkling her nose, she flicked them onto the ground before resuming her meal. Even living on the streets, one had to have some kind of taste and pickles were not food in her eyes, just rotten vegetables people thought were so amazing. She ate a few more burgers, making sure to inspect them first for pickles, and a handful of fries before getting ready to leave. It was getting dark and she wanted to get back and get everyone fed.

Just as her feet touched the ground, she heard sharp foot steps, that soft tink of steel toed boots with the clack of a thick and hard heel. Courtesy patrols loved their boots, shiny and black with soles that could sliced through jeans with a well aimed kick. She slipped back behind the dumpster and froze, her MP3 played forcefully shut off with a tightening of her hand. Tink-Tink was going to be pissed she broke it, if she got back in one piece that is. She slowed her breathing and narrowed her eyes, tucking as much of herself as possible in the shadows and in her dark hoodie.

'Strange," a nasally male voice drawled. "There are pickles all over the ground and the dumpster has been left open. Are these people such animals that eat back here on their breaks and don't even had any decency to close their dumpster?"

Another voice rumbled something, she couldn't hear what it said, but Nasal Voice snorted. More footsteps, each step making Jimmy sweat a little more. She had gotten caught by these people before and had to stay in her pile of rags she called a bed for a week. It wasn't a pleasant thing, to be caught and beaten by these people. Rumor on the streets was that they were starting to 'cull off the unworthy' so they wouldn't have to hide the embarrassments of the city anymore. She had yet to find out if that was true but it wasn't worth her life to find out.

The steps began to move away from her, towards the bustling street, and she gave a mental sigh. Slowly, she stood up, preparing herself for a sneaky escape. It was going to be simple, sneak away until she was sure they wouldn't hear her then run for dear life back to the basement. Carefully, she stepped out from the dumpster only to step on a piece of her MP3 she crushed earlier. The sound of the plastic crunching was the loudest thing she ever heard. Without wasting a second, she bolted with the sound of the courtesy patrol roaring at her to stop.

Never had she feared for her life more than she did now. Racing through the back alleys and dark streets, she ran with the bag of precious food tight in her grasp. Every chance she had, she grabbed a trash can or some out of place wood and threw it behind her, hoping it would slow the pursuers down. Taking a great risk, she glanced back to see four men dressed in black suits and wearing dark sunglasses chasing her. One carried a hand gun but she was moving too fast for him to get an aim. Gasping for air, she raced towards her safe heaven, her home and her gang.

She rounded the corner that exposed her to the straight street that would lead her to her home only to slid to a stop in terror. More men in dark suits stood by the window she would have raced into. The twins' grandma stood in the doorway of her home, face grim yet determined as she faced down the men that towered over her. There was no safety there but she moved as close as she could to the house, hurling her bag over the men's' heads into the open doorway grandma stood in.

"Keep them safe Grandma," she cried as she raced by. The old women nodded, horror and grief filling the elderly face as Jimmy ran by, drawing the other men's attention. A small face peered from one of the basement windows, Owl's face streaked with tears and behind him Mouse and Nix stared. She had never seen such rage on Nix's face when she saw it peering out the window but she gave him a two finger salute and a shaky grin. They both knew it would not end well for Jimmy. On the streets she was fair game for the courtesy patrol and any rival gangs she may run into. The men of the courtesy patrol couldn't enter grandma's house, she was a distinguished and retired member of their twisted society and that meant they couldn't touch her or the kids as long as the kids stayed inside.

Both hands free now, she sprinted off, sliding around corners and over garbage that littered the streets she was racing down. She could hear the men chasing after her, like dogs after a rabbit only this rabbit had some tricks up her sleeves that would give a slight advantage. She climbed over walls and fences, slipped through small gaps, and leapt over trash that would have made a vaulted jealous. Regardless, all her tricks were in vain as the number of men chasing her grew and they began to spread out. She began to panic, franticly going down strange and unknown streets until she trapped herself.

"Shit shit shit," she muttered as she turned around to try and flee down the way she came. Men stalked towards her, evil grins filling their faces as they took their time approaching. "Just like rabid dogs. Worthless and stupid but they have me cornered. Sorry guys, I won't be making it back after all. Thanks you disgusting twisted society."

_Up here,_ a strange voice said. She glanced around but saw no one except for a ladder that hadn't been there before. Shrugging, she jumped up, her hands thankfully closing on the metal ladder so she could climb up it. Faster, move faster. The voice, whoever it was, urged her to hurry as the men below yelled and attempted to climb the ladder behind her. Somehow, they kept losing their grips and falling off the ladder. Jimmy ignored them and worked her way to the roof. Thankfully, there were no men up here but the owner of the voice was no where to be seen.

"Great, now I'm trapped," she muttered aloud as she peeked over the roof edge to look at the angry men milling about in the dead end. "Will they call in a chopper to take me out? These guys sure do mean business now a days. The mayor must be getting anxious to clean up the back streets."

_This way,_ the voice called and Jimmy blanched, looking around for the voice again.

"Now I'm hearing things," she muttered but headed in the direction of the voice, a small shack that looked like it held birds at some point. "I'm going bat shit crazy, that's what it is. All this stress and hatred is finally getting to me, just like Nix said."  
She peeked into the shack, seeing nothing but hundreds of pigeons staring at her. They were beautiful creatures, all glossy and colorful yet they were eerily silent. All the pigeons she ever ran into liked to coo and make a bunch of noise, not just stare. Feeling the hair on the back of her neck rise, she began to back up only to be shoved into the shack. She yelped and spun around to see who was there only to find the door closed firmly behind her. There was no knob on her side either.

"Great," she sighed. "You guys wouldn't happen to know a way out, would you?"

The pigeons stared at her and she began to feel stupid for even talking out loud around them. Suddenly, one gave a soft coo and flapped its wings while its feet firmly grasped its perch. The rest began to do the same thing, cooing softly in sync as they all began flapping their wings. Bits of straw and seed dust swirled into the air as they birds caused a mini wind storm in the shack. Jimmy coughed and waved her hand in front of her face, trying to get a clean breath of air when the air began to grow hazy and colorful.

"What the fuck?" she breathed, forgetting about the dust. "This is weird, there must be something in this dust you all are flapping at me cause I am on a trip."

_This is not an illusion_, the voice said again, causing Jimmy to look around for that stupid voice. _Focus on the rhythm, look into the portal. There you will be free, forever free._

It was a man's voice, Jimmy thought as she listened to it and stared colorful haze that began to get more colorful and bright in front of her. A very manly voice at that but a little high pitched. I really hope I'm not losing my mind.

The haze before her seemed to get denser, more solid almost. She could see trees, moss, strange things lurking around. The scent of blood, thick and strong, filled her nostrils along with something that smelled dark and rotten. Her nose curled at the dark scent as she frowned, rubbing her forehead as a soft humming sound filled her mind. It was all really strange but she had a great urge to walk forward, to look through the haze to see if it was really a portal like the voice said it was.

"Good bye everyone," she said, giving the pigeons a two finger salute like she did to Nix earlier. The salute of goodbye they all called it, something one gave when they knew they wouldn't be back. "Alright Mr Voice, I'll walk through it but if I die or this is all a lie, I'm going to find you and gut you."

With all that said, Jimmy took a deep breath and stepped through the haze. She heard the pigeons give a great coo and their wings seemed to beat as one for a few moments before all was silent. As she walked through the haze that was feeling like a tunnel, she felt her body twitch and grow warm like when she drank whiskey for the first time. She winced and rubbed her forehead again as the humming sound grew louder, a tuneless sound that thudded against the inner walls of her mind. Another sound filled her mind, forcing the tuneless humming to go away so it could fill her with it's own song. The song was gentle, like something a mother would sing to her baby. Somehow, it was comforting and Jimmy allowed herself to relax as she kept moving forward.

The air was crisp and cool, not cold enough to make her shiver the temperature on the other side of the portal. She could see more trees than she ever had before, could smell the damp scent of water and the crispness of green things. Everything seemed brighter, even in the gloom of wherever she was headed towards. The colors looked real and alive compared to the falseness of the city's face and the desolate looks of the back streets. She felt more at ease here, more relaxed and when she finally stepped out of the hazy tunnel into this new place, the weight of fighting to survive in a city that wanted her and those like her dead lifted away.

It was a refreshing feeling, to feel comfortable in a place so far away from one she knew. For all she knew, she was going to get killed by whatever lived around here but it didn't bother her. Instead, she felt tired, so tired she couldn't move. With a sigh she fell to her knees then crumbled into a pile on the soft ground. The last thing she saw, as sleep overtook her, was a silver haze swirling next to her, forming something she couldn't see as her eye lids forced themselves closed. Sleep took her swiftly and forcefully, without giving her a second to protest.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up," a vaguely familiar voice grumbled. "You are going to wake up to the end of the world if you don't wake up."

Jimmy grumbled and rolled over, not wanting to wake up. Whatever she was sleeping on was very comfortable, more comfortable than the pile of blankets she usually slept on. A faint breeze brushed her face, causing her to grumble again. One of the damn twins must have forgotten to close the window, she thought to herself.

"Will you quit ignoring me and wake up already? I knew it, he saddled me with a lazy one. I won't listen to him again, even if it means the end of this world. I will just sit around and pretend to be deaf. Now, WAKE UP!"

"Damn Nix," she yelled, bolting to her feet at the voice's bellow. "You don't need to be rude! Do you have a cold? You sound funn-ah."

It wasn't Nix who woke her up so rudely. A large, well she thought it was large, silver wolf sat near her, glaring up at her. She glared back, wondering what to do. Wolves or any wild animals weren't common in the city, she had never even seen one in a zoo. Yet there was one here, in the basement. She looked around, suddenly realizing she wasn't in the basement or any place she knew to be exact.

"Where the hell am I? she asked a loud as she stared at a stagnant pool of green water at her right. "Toto, I don't think we are in Kansas anymore."

"Of course you're not," a voice snorted. She swung her head around quickly to stare at the wolf in shock. It gave her a grin, showing it's very white and sharp looking teeth.

"Did I scare you?" the wolf asked, still grinning. "I am so sorry. Next time wake up when I tell you to."

"So you were the one who yelled in my ear," she groused, rubbing her ear ruefully. "Rude much."

"You'll get over it," the wolf said matter of factly. "Right now you have bigger concerns. Welcome to Ferelden, where a Blight is about to begin. My name is Fen. You need to get to Ostagar, where the first battle is about to begin, and save some very important people. Let's go."

"Stop," she said, putting her hands up in confusion. "Are you saying I am in a video game? Don't make me laugh! Then again, that would explain the talking wolf but this can't possibly be real! I must still be sleeping, the twins or Owl are playing Dragon Age at max sound and I am dreaming about it."

Closing her eyes she tried to will herself awake. This was too much to take at once, being in a video game with a talking wolf. She pinched herself, yelping at the pain. Scowling she closed her eyes again, trying as hard as she could to will it all away. Another pain flared at her hip and she jumped.

"Ow," she cried. "What was that for you mangy wolf?"

"It's Fen," it sighed, sounding male. "Not mangy wolf. Listen, this is all real. Every tale, every video game and movie in your world, has truth to it. This place is real, just like your home. Now quit messing around and let's go."

She glared at the wolf, fixing her clothes before following after the beast. Having never been out of the city, Jimmy had no real idea which direction they were heading. The sky was cloud filled and gloomy, keeping the sun hidden. They followed a mostly solid path through the swampy forest. One thing the video game didn't show was the bugs.

Small pepper sized bugs buzzed around her face, trying to invade her nose, mouth, even her eyes. Slightly larger bugs buzzed around her exposed skin to try and take a bite out of her. After killing some of the biters and trying to wave away the pepper bugs, Jimmy decided she hated this place.  
This has to be the Wilds place, she thought darkly to herself as she tried to protect some of her face with her hoodie. Supposedly witches and other scary things live here. Owl always got scared of this part so I had to play. They don't show you how much of a pain the place really is. Ah man, I stepped in more of that green gunk.

They trudged on, Jimmy's mood getting more and more irritated by the second. Fen at least was staying on the solider parts of the trail he could find. That didn't stop either of them getting some forest slime on them. Her hoodie and jeans were splattered with the gunk and her boots, after a few slips in some shallow pools, were squishing with every step. She really did hate this place.

"Why are you helping me?" she asked after some time. "I know you aren't part of the game, at least from the bits I have seen and played."

Fen snorted, shaking his head before saying, "I was sent by someone important to help you and ensure you are here to help stop the Blight. That person has seen this entire thing play out in many different ways and every time you are not here, the world is overrun by darkspawn. I was sent to bring you here and help you along this mission to ensure you do not fail or die."

"That's really cheery," she drawled, tucking her hands in her jean pockets to protect them from the bugs. "Are you going to give me magical powers or something? Oh I know! Can you change my appearance, turn me into some crazy looking creature? That would be cool."

"Your appearance has already changed."

"No it hasn't."

"Yes, it has," he growled, pausing at one of the many pools of water. "Look at yourself."

Fen touched his nose against the water and the swamp slime suddenly cleared away, leaving the water bright and clear. Frowning she looked into the water, wondering how she could have changed without knowing it. The face that stared back at her wasn't her's or at east wasn't the face she was used to seeing.  
Large green eyes stared back at her, the same color as before but her eyes themselves were larger. Her facial features were more sharp, delicately defined bones under her skin. A more slender nose sat on her face but there was something even more startling. Hiding under her hood, peeking up through her hair, were well pointed ears, like the elves in the game but more delicate and real.

Slowly she touched her face, confirming what she saw in the pool. Her fingers moved to the sides of her head, brushing the pointed ears. The touch told her they were real, very real in fact. She stared at herself a bit longer until the swamp slime returned and the clear water vanished.

"I told you," Fen said smugly, his tail beating on the ground with glee. "Now if you are finished gawking, let's go."

"I'm still the same height, aren't I?" she asked nervously as she followed the wolf again.

"If you mean your insanely tall, five foot seven inches height, yes you are still tall," he replied. "Don't be surprised if you get some looks and are treated even more differently than most elves here. They never get as tall as you, must be something in your genes."

"Great," she muttered as a strange humming filled her head. "Now I am an even bigger freak in this world. At least I am used to being treated different, that won't be much of a shock."

"That's the spirit! Now hurry, we are almost there. Damn, I think the battle is about to begin."

They walked through an open gate, no one in sight. Elven servants scurried around like they were packing stuff away. Carefully they kept to the shadows, keeping out of sight of the elven and human servants moving around. Jimmy spotted a tent near their path and gestured to it then herself, raising an eye at Fen. The wolf gave a soft sigh before tilting his head with approval.

The tent was empty. Jimmy gave a sigh of relief, preening her luck before going through the random bags and crates. Fen wiggle under the tent canvas to joining her in raiding the tent. A medium sized pack was filled with whatever food stuffs she could find, some random bottles with red stuff that Fen pushed to her, some extra cloth and what looked like loincloths. She wrinkled her nose but shoved them in anyways.

A crate at the back of the tent held exactly what she was looking for and whoever had put it there was a life saver. Carefully she pulled over a leather top piece of armor with looked like bits of metal sewn into it. She slipped it over her hoodie, pausing a second to thank her luck that her hoodie was so worn and thin that the armor piece fit well. More digging exposed some leather pants, same style as the top, a pair of leather boots, and a nice dark brown cloak. She put the rest of the stuff on before grabbing her newly acquired pack full of things she'd need and ducking out of the tent the same way she entered.  
Resuming their path, Jimmy discovered that the cloak went completely to the ground and the hood covered her whole head and shadowed her face. She smiled evilly, skipping along behind Fen. The wolf shot her a glare and she stopped skipping, still smiling. The thought that she looked like a mysterious warrior played in her mind as she followed Fen to the tower he was aiming for.

They stopped, Jimmy finally realizing it was raining after some drops hit her in the face. From the tower they could see the battle was just beginning. Men and women stood in perfect ranks, ready to face down the enemy. Jimmy glanced at the forest before the army, realizing her eyesight was much better than before when she could see some of the darkspawn marching towards the army.

"They are going to die, aren't they?" she asked sadly, sitting on the tower wall with Fen sitting next to her as they both observed the two armies below them, one in the open and the other still slinking in.

"Most but not all," he said emotionlessly. "There are two people we need to save, however. The king and the Grey Warden Commander. They are our priority but we must wait, the battle is beginning."

He was correct. The darkspawn finally broke from their cover in the trees and marched towards the Ferelden army. The humming Jimmy heard got louder and louder til it was maddening. The only way she could describe it was as if she had heard a song but couldn't remember the words, only the beat of the song. Fen poked his nose into her ear, making her jump. She started to yell at him when she realized the humming dulled to a more manageable volume. Nodding to him, she returned to watching the battle. They had just released the mabari and were preparing to advance.

It was chaos to say the least. People screamed, the darkspawn made their noises, and the mabari howled. The archers were firing as fast as they could, balls of fire flew down from the bridge while balls of fire from the darkspawn smashed into the bridge. She glanced at Fen but the wolf shook his head, staring intently at a tower opposite of them.

Jimmy stared at the battle with a mixture of horror and curiosity. Horror filled her as men and women died as the darkspawn moved further and further towards the army while curiosity filled her with how the whole battle played out in reality. Finally she looked away to stare at the tower below her, wishing they could leave. She tried to ignore the battle before them by fixating her mind on the tower sides and how crumbly it looked.

"Let's go," Fen said suddenly, rising to his feet. She glanced at the tower he had been staring at, noticing that a fire now filled the top of it like a beacon.

"What about all those people?" she asked waving her hand at the people still fighting while their reinforcements marched away. "They are going to die thinking that someone is going to come help them. We can't leave them here like cattle going to slaughter. We must do something!"

"What would you do?" he asked simply, staring at her. "We can't rescue everyone and I'm sure they won't believe you if you went down there and told them. What would you do to save them?"

She thought for a few seconds, her mind racing. What could she do? She wasn't even sure of how she could save the world, let alone these people fighting a losing battle. Regardless, she had to try, even if they wouldn't listen. A faint memory filled her mind's eye. She and the twins had snuck into a movie theater to see their favorite movie series, Lord of the Rings.

The scene where the steward went mad and began to scream for everyone to run, that they were doomed stood out clearly. Then the wizard beamed him upside the head and told everyone to prepare for battle. Would something like that work? She wasn't loud but maybe a certain silver wolf could help her. It was worth a shot to ask.

"Can you make my voice loud enough for them to hear?" she asked Fen. He nodded slowly, glaring at her. "Could you possibly, pretty please, also make me look all glowy and mysterious? I know we are far enough that they won't know who we are but I like the dramatic side of things."

"Dramatic my ass," he grumbled as he rose to his feet. "I can make your voice loud enough for them all to here and I can do something about our looks this far from them. You will owe me however. Now stand up, put your hand on my shoulders, and tell me what to do. I can follow your every command if I want to, not that I always will."

Jimmy stood up, adjusting her cloak and ensuring her hood was sitting right. Gently she placed her hand on Fen's shoulders. He really was large, tall enough that his head could brush her belly. She ignored that and stared down at the battle.

"Fen, louden my voice," she said, feeling stupid telling him what to do when she asked him what he could do. "And make us look like something from a legend." A flash of light seemed to burst out into the battle field from behind them, causing the battle to pause. Jimmy took a deep breath, feeling like an idiot suddenly.  
"Run," her voice boomed, filling the air. "Flee now to fight another day. The battle is lost but not the war. Abandon the field and run."

Her voice echoed across the field like she was being heard from several loud speakers. The armies were frozen, both human and darkspawn, until some of the humans broke off and ran from the fighting. More soldiers broke away from their enemies to circle a pair of men, one wearing gold armor and another in silvery blue. She glanced at Fen who shrugged at her.

"Let's get down there," he said. "You climb down and hurry while you are at it."

"What about you?" she asked, already climbing down the tower. Thanks to its decay there were plenty of foot and hand holds. "Actually, never mind. I don't even want to know what you are going to do to get down. See you at the bottom."

The climb down was easy and quicker than she thought it would be. In a matter of minutes she was at the bottom, Fen waiting for her. She simply glared at the wolf, who grinned back, and headed quickly towards the group of men. The soldiers were filling quickly as they tried to defend their king and the Warden when suddenly, a large orge stormed into the fray. She watched as it grabbed the king, crushed him, then was killed by the Warden. More darkspawn headed towards the fallen men when fear and fury filled her.

"STOP IT!" she screamed, her rage filling her voice as her fear backed it. "JUST STOP IT!"

A flash of light, like the one when she was on the tower, filled her vision. When it cleared, Jimmy looked around in shock. Everything was frozen from the men to the darkspawn. Even those in mid fight were frozen, droplets of blood and gore frozen in midair.

"Fen," she said nervously. "What's going on?"

"You said stop it," he replied as if were the most obvious thing. "So I stopped time. You might want to go get that Grey Warden over here. I will try and save the king and keep us hidden til the battle is over."

"You said stop," she muttered grumpily under her breath. "I stopped time. Go get the Grey Warden. Nag nag nag I'm a prissy silver wolf. I'm going to save the king cause I'm a snob." Surprises were not good for her heart or her attitude. Surprises were very bad.

Warily she walked over to the Warden, skirting around the frozen darkspawn. Even frozen they were creepy looking. She frowned at the man laying before her, looking like a pirate. All he needed was an eye patch and a parrot and he would be the perfect pirate. Carefully, she grabbed him under the armpits and started to drag him towards Fen when he moved and groaned, causing her to drop him in surprise.

"Fen," she yelled, eyeing the man warily. "He's not frozen! Are you sure everything is really frozen cause he just moved!"

"That's because you moved him idiot," he growled, curled around the king so his head was on the wolf's side. "Now quit panicking and get him over here. I can't hold this spell for much longer and I need power to keep us safe til the battle's done. Don't think I didn't hear you muttering earlier either. Prissy wolf, as if."

Grumbling, Jimmy finished dragging Pirate over to Fen, settling him next to the king who looked like a bloody statue. Once they were settled, the spell broke and the battle resumed. Pirate moved slightly and she pressed her hand against his mouth. When he looked up at her she slowly shook her head, staring at the darkspawn that were moving around them like they weren't even there. Acknowledgement brightened his eyes and Pirate slowly nodded his head, freezing when the darkspawn raced by without a second glance.

She moved her eyes towards Fen who was staring intently at Statue King. Whatever the wolf was doing was helping the king. His breathing already sounded better than the gurgling she tried very hard to ignore earlier. If he was still bleeding or not she couldn't tell, he was covered in blood. Instead she watched Fen and hoped this would all be over very soon. The sooner the better.

_Notes: I'm so sorry that this is so late! My original computer crashed almost as soon as I tried to post the other chapters I had written and I was so very heart broken and upset I didn't want to write. BUT now I have this mini laptop my hubs gave me as a early b-day gift so I can type again! I hope you enjoy and feel free to comment or share advice! Let's show the meaning of haste!_


	3. Chapter 3

Night had come and gone before the darkspawn finished their slaughter and retreated back into the Wilds. At some point Duncan, she preferred calling him Pirate, had passed out. Jimmy and Fen stayed awake throughout most of the night, Jimmy dozing off towards dawn. When a wet thing pressed itself on the side of her neck she leapt awake with a yelp. Fen grinned at her as she scowled at him, silently cursing the wolf for his tricks.

"Time to wake up princess," he chuckled, rising to his feet and shaking his coat. "We need to get these men somewhere safer. Take off the king's armor and I will brief you on what is going on."

"If I'm a princess you must be an emperor," she muttered darkly. The wolf merely stared at her and she sighed. "Alright alright, let me find something to cut through any straps I find. Thank you, Tink-Tink, for being obsessed about the dark ages and never giving me a moment of peace when you went into one of your fits."

Scavenging through the battle field, she tried to ignore the fact she was pretty much robbing dead men. One of the fallen soldiers had a knife she pocketed and another had a sword she decided to take. She had no clue how to use one but decided it shouldn't be any different than wielding an iron pipe during a brawl. It was just sharper and there was a higher chance she would slice off a finger or two. She found a few more things, more of those red fluid bottles and some bandages before heading back to Fen and his charges.

She started on getting the armor off the bloody king as Fen began to tell her what was going on.

"As you can tell, a Blight is starting," he began, ignoring her eye rolling at the obvious. "Loghain decided to run off instead of following the plan to charge in when Alistair lit the beacon. It is quite obvious he has plans to take over ruling Fereldan through his daughter, who is currently queen. Right now he is trying to throw the land into a civil war to establish his rule. If he is allowed to accomplish that, the Blight will overtake the lands and the world will end. Our current mission is to take these men somewhere they can get help, better help than I can currently give them."

"You can't heal them? What kind of magical sparkly wolf are you?"

"I am not sparkly. My magic does have limits, the person who sent me didn't think I would need full access to my powers. Right now, if we head east, we should run into an old friend of mine. Mind your tongue around her, she is your elder and you will respect her."

"Alright," Jimmy said, rising to her feet to glare down at Fen. "I want to know who exactly sent you. I am sick of this whole, smoke and mirror trick of your's. Tell me or I will stay here and not lift a finger to save your precious world."

Fen glared at her and for a few moments they had a battle of wills, a giant silver wolf against a tall young elf woman. The seconds ticked by into minutes. Jimmy continued to glare at him, her hands in fists against her hips, her left leg forward in an aggressive stance. A low growl sounded from him and she matched it, staring at him. Finally he looked away with a scowl on his face. A smile crept onto her's, stubbornness always helped her win.

"Fine," he grumbled. "I will tell you but I want no more questions about this. You will learn more as you go about the business of saving the world. And no hitting me when I tell you! I don't want you to take your rage out on me."

"Deal," she said, extending a hand. The wolf placed his paw in her outstretched hand and they shook.

"I was sent to bring you here by your grandfather," he stated. When she opened her mouth to ask more questions he glared at her and she wisely closed her mouth. "He sent me to bring you here and guide you through your task since we both knew you would have little knowledge of this world. Now, will you finish your task? I would do it but as you can tell, I lack the thumbs to do it."

With a sigh she continued to get the armor off the king. Some parts were sticky with drying blood and she tried to ignore it as best as she could. Blood didn't make her faint but it was still gross to touch someone else's blood. It took time but she finally got the armor off and piled between them and the dead ogre. Quickly she got Pirate's armor off, ignoring as best she could the blood that soaked his clothing, and piled it up with the king's. Once finished she looked at her hands and grimaced, wondering what to do now when Fen bumped her with something. The wolf had a water skin in his jaws and she took it gladly, washing the blood off her hands before she took a small drink.

"Alright," she said, slinging the water skin over her pack. "How are we going to get these men to your friend? I am not carrying them the whole way. Nope. Nada. Mission impossible."

"We won't carry them," he said with a shrug. When Jimmy stared at him blankly, she followed the wolf's nod to a pair of large shields with long leather straps that looked like would hold the men in place. An even longer piece of leather sat at the front for someone to pull. "You're kidding me. Is that what you were doing while I was dealing with their armor? What about thumbs mister?"

He simply stared at her before trotting over to one of the shields. "Fine, ignore me. I don't even want to know. Maybe I will do something that will shock you into a heart attack you overgrown poodle."

"I heard that," he called back and she shook her head, grabbing the king in the same hands in arm pits fashion she did to Pirate and drug him to the shields. With Fen's instruction, she managed to strap the top half of the king onto the shield. His legs would drag but she quickly harnessed Fen to the king's injury wagon so she wouldn't have to pull him.

After dragging Pirate onto his injury wagon, she liked that term, and strapping him in they started on their way. Surprisingly the man wasn't as heavy as she thought he would have been. They kept a good pace, jogging for half an hour then walking for an hour, at least she thought it was those time intervals. With no watch or anything to tell time, the damn sky was still gloomy and no sun, she just followed Fen's lead.

They took no breaks, Fen claiming they needed to get to his friend as quickly as possible. Jimmy munched on some dried meat that tasted like boot leather, she had eaten boot leather before so she knew the taste, and had small sips of water. It was quiet fr most of the time, Fen breaking the silence to direct her or comment about how far they were. She hummed softly, thinking about the strange humming she had heard earlier. If she focused hard enough, she could still hear it in the back of her mind but it didn't bother her as much as before. She thought about asking Fen but decided against it. He seemed to be getting into a bad mood.

It was almost dusk, by Fen's words, when they reached a small clearing with a hut surrounded by swamp water pools and trees. An old woman was standing in front of the hut, humming a strange song. When Fen stopped Jimmy did as well, eyeing the old woman warily. She looked like some of the old women in the sewers that would sit in a corner and just rock back and forth with whatever things they had found. After a few moments of the woman ignoring them, Fen cleared his throat to finally get her attention. A wicked smile filled her face and she gave a cackling laugh.

"Fenny? Is that you?" she asked, walking over to them. "It has been too long old friend. The last time I saw you you were chasing some man that your master sent you to retrieve. Tell me, did you ever find him?"

"Hello Flemeth," he grumbled, looking miserable. Jimmy snorted slightly, looking away before he threw a glare at her. Fenny, she needed to remember that. "It is good to see you. We can catch up later, I have two men I need you to save. My powers aren't what they used to be so I need your's to save them."

"Alright," the old woman said, leading Fen and Jimmy to her hut. "I already have one inside that I saved from that tower. A fine looking young man, met him earlier that day with three recruits. Pity they all died."

Jimmy untied both men, unashamedly eavesdropping on the two as she did so. She decided if they were going t talk so loud, she would listen. At the old woman's direction she half carried, half drug each man into the hut. The king got the second bed while Pirate was placed on a pallet against the back wall. Each time she entered and left she looked at the other man Flemeth was caring for. He was pleasant enough to look at, granted he was pale and covered in bandages. With a shrug she went back outside to sit on a piece of wood near the hut.

At Fen's instruction she gave the woman some of the bottles that apparently held health poultices. Flemeth stared at her for a minute and Jimmy stared back. She was getting tired of being stared at and made a rude face at the woman, causing her to laugh.

"I like this one Fenny," she chuckled. "She has a lot of spunk. Is she one of his get?"

"Yes she is," he said, sitting next to Jimmy. "Leave her be Flemeth. She has had an interesting life before coming here and it has helped to build her courage. I don't think you shifting will scare her as much as the others."

"Spoil sort," Flemeth muttered and Jimmy grinned at her.

"Isn't he?" she asked with a slight chuckle. "Always has to be a stick in the mud, doesn't want to do anything interesting and he's the one who drug me here!"

That made the old woman laugh as she entered her hut. Fen glared at both women and went into the hut as well. Jimmy tried to follow but he just growled at her and she wisely sat back down. The door was shut with a smart slam, leaving her alone outside the hut. With a sigh she began to go through the things she had.

The dagger, at least that's what Fen called it, she tucked into the top of her new boots, admiring how it looked. The sword she set next to her, not to sure of how to have it on her hip. Next to the sword she laid everything else. So far she had several tightly rolled leather bundles, some bundles of cloth, little over a dozen health poultices, a couple wads of bandages, a small pouch that held needles and thread, several packets of food that consisted of cheese, dried meat, and dried fruit, and her old clothes with her new underwear. After checking all of her things she put them back into the pack, leaving one of the leather bundles out just in case.

Time was moving slow and soon Jimmy became bored. There was nothing interesting to look at, Fen and Flemeth were still inside, and she was getting anxious from sitting still. Finally, she took off her cloak and picked up the sword, testing it's weight like she would a metal pipe or a bat. It was a little bit heavier than the pipes she used when times called for it and obviously much sharper. She had seen Nix test the knife he carried around and she didn't dare try it. With her luck she would slice her thumb off so instead she swung it around a few times.

It sliced through the air easily, slicing a few plants in half she swung it at. That made her chuckle, remembering the game Owl loved that involved a kid wearing green and cut grass down and threw pots. She tried to remember the name of the game but gave up. Video games had never really been her thing back in her world, she had enough adventure living on the streets. Playing with the sword, however, made her feel less anxious so she swung it around and stabbed into the air, pretending she was a hero of old taking down her enemies. She kept at it until a cough sounded behind her.

Whirling around, Jimmy stared at a scantly clad woman who was staring at her. She had long looking black hair twisted up in a bun and golden eyes. The outfit she wore was something Jimmy would have expected on a hooker in her world. It showed ample amounts of her breasts with the collar of her shirt going down to her belly. Her hips were partially exposed and her skirt was short and in tatters. Thankfully she had pants underneath, at least Jimmy hoped they were pants. The woman stared at her as if she was the one wearing slutty clothes instead, her upper lip curled in distaste.

They stared at each other, neither saying a word to the other. Jimmy looked her over again and paused. Did she have feathers on her? She was right, the woman had some feathers on her left shoulder. This made Jimmy snort slightly, trying to cover her laugh by coughing. The woman wasn't fooled and scowled at her.

"Tis something amusing stranger?" she asked darkly and Jimmy gave up, laughing so hard she had to sit. Did she really say tis? Tink-Tink would have loved her.

"Where did you come from?" she asked, still laughing. "What's with the feathers? Are you trying to be all cool and lofty, putting feathers on your hooker outfit? And what is with you talking? Tis? Tis a fine morning m'lord. Would thy accept a cup of teah? You are hilarious!" She continued to laughing, now at the offended expression the woman had on her face. "What are you going to do next, zap me with some lightning? Man this is priceless!"

The woman scowled at her with a look of murderous intent. Jimmy heard a faint crackling noise and sat up, her laughter dying. Her gaze fell on the woman's hands and sure enough, there was electricity cracking in her hands. A groan fell from her lips as she fell on her back. One of these days she was going to be murdered for her mouth, today just might be the day.

"Morrigan," the old woman's voice called. "Don't kill our guests, they are important. Now come in here we have some new patients and I need your help. Fenny you really don't have much of your magic do you? Such a shame."

A rumbling reply that must have came from Fen was barely audible through the hut wall. None of the words were understandable but they must have been humorous for Flemeth began to laugh. The woman, Morrigan, glared at Jimmy, who quickly looked away, and went inside the hut, slamming the door shut behind her. Once she knew the woman was inside, Jimmy made a face at the door, giving it a rude hand gesture before she picked up her sword and sat on the piece of wood. Boredom set in again and she began to hum.

"This place sucks," she muttered darkly, kicking at the dirt. "No one has a sense of humor, I almost got fried, and now I am bored. At least none of this is a mask. I really am sick of fakes and masks. Wonder what it would be like if Nix and the others were here. They would be having fun and at least I would have Owl to take care of."

Depression fell on her as she began to think of her strange family. She missed them all but missed Owl the most. They all took care of him but she took on the bulk of the responsibility to care for him. No matter what he could make her smile and he always came to her for help or comfort, making her feel like she was important. Now she was important but not for her, just to save the world. A lot of responsibility fell on her shoulders now and she wasn't sure she liked it.

"At least I will have people to watch my back," she said, talking to herself. "If I remember correctly, there are about nine people you get to follow you around. Thank you, twins, for always playing this stupid game and making me watch. At least I know the basics, that's good enough. And I got Fen, he's like a walk through those guys found for their games."

Chewing on her bottom lip, Jimmy stared into the distance while she lost herself in her thoughts. From what she could remember of the game, Flemeth would send Morrigan with them. That thought made her shudder, surely the woman would kill her at some point out of spite. She pushed the horrifying image of being burnt alive out of her mind and continued to think. After the three men were well enough they would head to the town north of the Wilds.

"Loathing, Lorting," she muttered, trying to remember the town city place's name. "L Town, no too obvious. Geez I'll just learn it when we get there. Stupid, complex names, stupid video games that are actually real life, and stupid silver wolves that don't want to tell me anything. While I'm at it, stupid darkspawn monsters! Stupid Blight! STUPID SNAKE MAN WITH A COMPLEX!" Jimmy jumped to her feet and started shouting insults and degrading names into the wilderness.

She stood there, panting and glaring into the offending space when she heard a slight cough from behind her. Whirling around on one heel she glared at the offending person. If it was Morrigan with some rude comment she would punch the poorly dressed woman. Instead, a tall, sandy haired man with five o'clock shadow dressed in pants and only bandages around his torso smiled nervously at her.

"I didn't mean to intrude," he said slowly, bracing himself against the hut wall. Jimmy stared at him, then the wall, wondering if he would topple it over. "But Morrigan told me to tell you to be quiet and her mother's friend told me to tell you to calm down and stop saying rude names. I'm Alistair, by the way. Pleasure to meet you."

Jimmy stared at him for a few more moments, her brain processing the whole thing. "Just call me Jimmy," she finally said, rubbing her face. "I'm going for a walk. This place is insane. Absolutely. Insane." Without another word she picked up her sword, grabbed her cloak, and headed down a random path leading away from the hut. She needed to blow up somewhere more private. _Maybe I'll cry and throw things while I'm at it,_ she thought darkly as she stomped through the undergrowth. _Half naked men running around, wolves telling me to mind my manners, what else is going to happen? A dancing piece of cheese is going to sing to me?_

After a few minutes of walking she ran into a small clearing surrounded by trees. She looked around, satisfied it was private enough and no one followed her. Without a second thought, she sat on the ground, cloak bundled up so she could hug it, and broke down. Try as she might, sometimes someone just had to break down after awhile. Everything she tried to absorb came rushing at her. The possibility of dying didn't bother her, there was always that chance in her world. The thought other people's lives depended on her would scare any seventeen year old so she took the time to just sit and cry. Things would get better, she hoped.

_Notes: Mendi, I'm glad you love it and I hope I keep up with your expectations :) You caught me there, this is definately my first fanfic but not my first story (I have a lot of short stories laying around my office and a much, much longer story I am working on but sadly I have writers block! Working on this is helping a lot!) About Fen, he isn't the Dread Wolf but he does work for someone very important :) Maybe I'll tell you sometime who ;) The society Jimmy comes from is just something I threw together listening to some interesting songs. Very fake, like everyone is wearing a mask and those who are down trodden are looked down upon and hidden! Very dark in my opinion :)_

_Poor Jimmy is having a panic attack! She's a strong girl however, soon enough she'll be spitting fire again! I do enjoy the banter you hear Morrigan share with other party members but girl, get a different outfit! Everyone is all bundled up and here you are strutting around half naked! I can never bring myself to change her outfit though, none of the others seem to work for her haha! Alistair is my favorite out of them all, with Leliana and Ohgren right behind!_

_As before, please enjoy! Leave comments, reviews, whatever they are if you desire and read away! I forgot this before but I DO NOT OWN DA:O or any of those games, just Jimmy, Fen, and the mayhem my mind decides to put in here! I used to be an adventurer like you, then I took an arrow to the knee._


	4. Chapter 4

_I haven't seen many birds,_ Jimmy thought to herself. _Maybe there aren't very many or maybe they ran off because of the darkspawn. If we were all sane, we would be running as fast as we could away from those things. I really don't want to see them again but that's probably not gonna happen. I wonder if they all think I am crazy for disappearing like that. Fen is probably furious. Great._

She sat up from her nest that she made next to a log in the clearing she stopped in. After blowing up outside of the hut and having Alistair come out to tell her everyone wanted her to be quiet and calm down she took off. When she first stopped in the clearing she spent the first few minutes crying. Once she stopped crying, she took her anger out on the log with her sword. Even though she knew she used it wrong she was proud of how strong she was. Deep gouges scarred the log and after she used up her rage, Jimmy spread out her cloak next to it and curled up in a ball to spend the rest of the time staring into space.

Most of the time she spent curled up she thought about what was going to happen. After getting depressed by that she began to think of what would have happened if she had stayed in her own world. After weighing the choices from what she thought would have happened to her, what little she knew of this world, and the likely hood of dying in either, this world won out. She decided it would be more enjoyable finally being able to fight back than being forced to hide in the shadows. It was much, much more enjoyable.

_I wonder if everything is really going to be like that stupid game. What's with it's name anyways, Dragon Age. here are the dragons? You'd think with a name like that there would be dragons crawling all over this place. Well, at least I'm a cool looking elf. Wait, aren't they treated like shit? Great, now I get to be treated like shit in a different world and race! Just great._

She rolled over and laid on her back, staring at the grey sky. Thick clouds rolled like dark waves. If she focused, she could almost see angry faces in the clouds, as if they were daring anyone to complain about the weather. Occasionally she could see a small sliver of blue sky but the clouds always quickly covered it. It was as if they were keeping the lovely color to themselves. Jimmy scowled at the sky and flipped her middle finger at it, laughing at her stupidity.

_As if the sky would be offended by something like that, _she thought, chuckling to herself. _I hope I on't get struck by lightning or it starts to rain. This place is wet enough. What's that smell? It almost smells like when we forced Tink-Tink to take a shower, sort of musky with a hint of sloppy mud. Does that tree have a face? Whoa, it looks like it does but its just the bark! Thinking of which, I've never seen many trees now there are more than I can even count around me. Talk about ironic._

For a few minutes she tried to have a staring contest with the face tree. She knew it was impossible to win but she tried anyways. Once she had to look away and blink a few times. For a second she could have sworn the tree face crossed it's eyes at her but that was impossible as well. The eyes were just bugles of bark conveniently growing near each other. Giving up on the losing game she sat up, pulling her knees against her chest and wrapping her arms around them while resting her chin on the tops of her knees.

A few flowers grew throughout the clearing, something she hadn't noticed when she was throwing her tantrum. Gently she plucked one and gave it a cautious sniff. The scent was heavenly. Smiling softly she sniffed the flower again, enjoying the sweet aroma. The petals were white and the center was bright red. She gave the flower a smile, twirling it gently between her fingers. If this place could grow such pretty flowers then it couldn't be that bad.

Playing with the flower made Jimmy remember something. While scavenging the dead soldiers she had come across some coins. Out of habit she hid them all over her person, to keep them safe. Now that she was alone she began to pull them out of her hiding places. Carefully she stacked them, gold going in one pile, silver in another, and what looked like copper in a pile. She counted them slowly, using a stick to write in the dirt how many she had. Of the gold she had found seven, the silver was around sixty two, and one hundred thirty three of the copper. She smiled gleefully at her piles of coins and slowly hid them in better spots on her person.

Jimmy stood up, shifting, twisting, and jumping to make sure none of her coins fell out or made any noise. A few shifts and fixes and her coins were hidden, safe, and silent. She shrugged and gathered up her cloak, tying it the base of her throat. Sword in hand as well she slowly made her way back to the hut, dragging her feet like a child who knew they were in trouble. Her stomach gave a low rumble and she glared at it, picking up her pace slightly. The last thing she had eaten was some dried meat and before that were some burgers. Real food would be enjoyable.

As she got closer to the hut she slowed down until she was creeping through the brush to peer into the clearing. Alistair was no where to be seen nor was Morrigan. Instead, Flemeth was sitting on the piece of wood Jimmy had been occupying earlier, Fen sitting at her side. Both were staring the opposite direction of her and they were talking softly to each other. Flemeth said something that made Fen swing his head around so fast Jimmy's neck hurt just watching. The wolf glared at the woman but she ignored him, still talking.

For a second, Jimmy pondered on the idea of sneaking up on them and eavesdropping on their conversation. She quickly disregarded that idea. Fen would know she was there the second she got close to them, if he didn't already know she was near. Carefully she pushed out of the brush she had been hiding in and strode across the clearing. Both Fen and Flemeth turned to watch her advance towards them.

"Felling better?" Flemeth asked with a cackle of laughter.

"Yes," she muttered, blushing slightly as Fen frowned at her. She ignored him and sat on the ground on the other side of the old woman. "Is everyone alright? No one died yet?"

"They are as well as anyone can be after being crushed by an ogre or filled full of arrows by darkspawn. Give them a few days of rest and healing and they will all be up and ready to go."

"That's good."

They all sat there, staring across the small pond. Jimmy looked at the two from the corner of her eye, still curious of what they had been talking about. Fen looked like he was sulking while Flemeth looked positively smug, like a cat who got the cream as they saying went. All was quiet until Jimmy's stomach gave an angry rumble that was loud enough for both Flemeth and Fen to stare at her. She blushed, giving them both a shrug. That made the old woman grin before she got up and went into the hut, leaving her alone with Fen.

"You were stupid," the wolf said darkly, glaring at her.

"I know," she muttered, fiddling with the hem of her cloak.

"First you insult Flemeth's daughter, throw a tantrum outside the hut, and then you run off into the unknown like a child. Do you have any idea of what could have been out there? I can't afford having you die when you haven't even done one thing to help save this world. Think before you act like a spoiled brat next time."

"You know this hasn't been exactly a walk in the park for me! First you drag me here, tell me I have to save the world, then expect me to know what to do! It would be nice if you weren't a smug ass all the time and kept treating me like an idiot. Yeah, I know I don't know very much about this place but I do know how to survive and sometimes I need to let out my frustrations, like a normal human-I mean, elf being. You are a talking, magic using wolf for crying out loud! Surely you know how it feels to be different!"

Both were quiet for awhile, glaring at each other when Fen finally sighed and looked away. "My scenario is a bit different than yours," he said, shifting slightly. "But I do understand partly how you feel. All I can say is that it will get easier as we move on with our course of action."

"He's right you know," Flemeth's voice said behind them. Both turned to see the old woman carrying two bowls of something hot. She set one next to Fen, who growled his thanks before digging in, and handed Jimmy the second. She nodded her thanks and dug in, eager to have something in her belly. "It will be up to you five to gain allies and help unite Fereldan to stop this Blight. If Fen says you can do it, I would listen to him. The canny old wolf have plenty of tricks up his sleeve."

"Look who is calling who old," Fen muttered. He gave a slight yelp when Flemeth smacked him across the ears, scowling at the wolf.

"You are older than me you flea bag," she sniped, sticking her nose in the air. "And your master is even older. Speaking of which, how long are they going to stay all mysterious and hide? Another hundred years or longer? You must be missing the comfy life of sitting at his feet at this rate."

"Oh shut up," Fen growled, flicking his tail to smack the old woman on the legs. "Don't you have some mysterious potions to go make and an outfit to plan? I know your schedule is quite busy these days."

Jimmy stared at both, quite confused at this point. She began to open her mouth to ask what they were talking about, then wisely shut it and focused on her food. Whatever they were talking about, she had a feeling it would be best for her to not know. It was probably best for her heart and her sanity.

"You two are going to have to sleep outside until you all leave," Flemeth said, glancing up at the sky. "The weather should be good enough and it will be more comfortable than trying to cram in the hut. We are filled to our ears and poor Morrigan is having a fit as it is about all of you being here."

"That will be fine," Fen said.

"Nothing new for me," Jimmy said with a shrug. "I've slept outside in worse weather with less. At least I have a pack for a pillow and a cloak for a blanket here."

That made the old woman laugh, patting her on the shoulder before taking their bowls and going back inside. Jimmy looked around, thinking about what to do. She could tell it was getting dark, the clouds were starting to look black and unseen insects began to sing. A faint wind began to blow, rustling the tree leaves. Pulling her cloak closer around her, she grabbed her pack and headed to a small over on the side of the hut. She took the leather she had left out and spread on the ground so she had something to separate her body from the ground.

Fen trotted over, laying at the top of her leather pad. She gave him a confused look and the wolf snorted, stretching out of his belly faced her. With a shrug she left the pack next to her sleeping area and laid down, pillowing her head against his belly. She wrapped her cloak around her, snuggling into Fen's soft belly. In a matter of moments she was asleep. It was a strange feeling, falling asleep feeling safe and warm. Before she would fall asleep either warm or safe, very rarely both. Never did Jimmy think she would feel both in a strange land with an endless amount of things wanting to kill them but she did.

_A crowd of people, elves to be exact, were gathered in what looked like a large, rock walled and floored room. They were dressed in bright flowing clothes, dancing without a care in the world. Some sat in groups at the edge of was the dance floor, observing small objects or flipping through old looking books. It was peaceful here, as if time had slowed so they could all enjoy the moment._

_Jimmy looked around her immediate area. A couple sat to her right on high back chairs sitting on a platform. They laughed, their hands entwined like people in love. The man, who was sitting on her right, clasped her shoulder with his free hand, grinning down at her. For some reason she smiled back, feeling happy, safe, and loved. The woman leaned around the man to give her a soft smile. Strangely, both their faces were fuzzy, as if she were staring at them through a unfocused looking glass. It should have bothered her but it didn't._

_Looking to her left, a man stood there, covered in fancy armor with a large sword at his hip. His head was covered with a helmet but somehow she knew he was smiling. The armored man nodded at her as a woman dressed in black strode into the center of the dance floor. A black veil covered her face, black gloves ran all the way up past her elbows, and a floor length black dress that fluttered ever so softly. Solemn music began to play and the woman, after the dancers dispersed to the sidelines, began to sing._

_"The thundering waves are calling me home, home to you_  
_The pounding sea is calling me home, home to you_

_On a dark new year's night_  
_On the west coast of Dale_  
_I heard your voice singing_  
_Your eyes danced the song_  
_Your hands played the tune_  
_T'was a vision before me._

_We left the music behind as the dance carried on_  
_As we stole away to the seashore_  
_We smelt the brine, felt the wind in our hair_  
_And with sadness you paused._

_Suddenly I knew that you'd have to go_  
_Your world was not mine, your eyes told me so_  
_Yet it was there I felt the crossroads of time_  
_And I wondered why._

_As we cast our gaze on the tumbling sea_  
_A vision came o'er me_  
_Of thundering hooves and beating wings_  
_In clouds above._

_As you turned to go I heard you call my name,_  
_You were like a bird in a cage spreading its wings to fly_  
_"The old ways are lost," you sang as you flew_  
_And I wondered why._

_The thundering waves are calling me home, home to you_  
_The pounding sea is calling me home, home to you_

_The thundering waves are calling me home, home to you_  
_The pounding sea is calling me home, home to you"_

_Something in her heart broke as the woman sang, a feeling of despair and hopelessness washing over her. She looked at those surrounding the dance floor and saw they all wept. It felt like they all lost something so very precious, something that was dear to every single one. She turned her gaze to the armored man standing next to her, confused by what was going on and what she was feeling._

_"Our ways are lost," he said, his voice muffled by the helmet yet strong like a bell ringing. "Try as we might, we cannot help those so far from our grasp. Are you the key? Perhaps you are. Perhaps you are our fall. Only time will tell. Show them the way."_

_Darkness filled the room, a stinky, foul feeling darkness. She could feel rage and hunger as whatever lingered in the darkness tore apart the room and engulfed those unfortunate to be near it. The couple next to her rose, magic filling their hands. She tried to say something, anything, but her voice was stuck. Fear crept over her body as she stared into the black, seeing hundreds of hate filled eyes leering at her when something grabbed her and drug her away._

_Suddenly she was falling, like someone had thrown her off one of the tall skyscrapers she often glared at in her old world. Instead of being afraid, however, she simply accepted her fate. Plummeting downward, she stared up at the sky, smiling as a thought crept its way into her blank mind. 'Such a pretty, pretty sky.' As she grew closer to the ground, she closed her eyes and waited for her fate._

Jimmy sat up with a gasp, a sweat covering her body. Quickly she glanced around, making sure everything was right. Fen grumbled slightly, still asleep. Night had truly fallen by the darkness that covered the clearing. She sat there, shivering as she tried to remember the details of her dream. Like all dreams, it slowly faded as her consciousness took over. All she could remember was a simple phrase.

_Our ways are lost,_ she thought, trying to remember it all. _Only time will tell. Show them the way. Who the way and what way? Stupid dream. Stupid whatever it was that told me that. _

She glanced down at Fen, who was still sleeping peacefully with an occasional twitch of his legs and tail. Carefully she laid back down. Soft fur tickled her nose and she brushed it away, staring into space as she waited for sleep to come back. Somehow she had a feeling that she would be doing a lot of sleeping the next few days, waiting for the three men to be well enough to travel. With a sigh she buried her face into Fen's side, grumbling softly about stupid people and stupid dreams.

_Notes: Yep, Jimmy had a tantrum, got scolded, and felt like an idiot but she will move on! The song I had the dressed in black elven woman sing is The Old Ways by Loreena McKennit, an amazing song! It always made me think of the elves in DA. Sadness. Can anyone guess who the two elves were on the thrones and who the armored man was next to Jimmy? Bet you can't :) Whoever can guess right will get a cookie! Haha! But anywho, thank you everyone who has read this! I noticed this morning I have had 116 peeks! YAY AND THANK YOU! FYI, I will be going on vacation to my home state from the 14th of Dec to the 7th of Jan so I might be a little slow updating, lack of internet, crazy family swampings, ect ect._

_A random thought, would it be inappropriate to put a cover picture of a giant peach? Haha I am guessing that is why most people look at this tale! 'WTF, Jimmy and the Giant Blight? Now I have to look at this...' I know I would ;3_

_Mendi I would never be after your heart, its too precious :) 'Sides mine has already been stolen haha! I am the same way with Alistair but once I forced myself to romance Zev. Needless to say I felt horrible breaking Alistair's poor heart but I hardened myself and continued on haha! I am glad you love this and I hope I do well for you!_

_Judy I am glad you like it! I hope you continue to follow the tales of Jimmy!_

_May the odds be ever in your favor!_


	5. Chapter 5

Waiting for three wounded men, two in a more critical condition than the other, was quite boring in Jimmy's opinion. The first day she stayed around the hut, unpacking and repacking her bag until she knew where every item was. She then played around with her sword which led to Fen forcing her to practice under his command.

"If you are a wolf," she began, nursing her foot that she ran into a rock with. "Then why do you know so much about using a sword and shit? Shouldn't you be more interested in sleeping and chasing your tail?"

"If I don't teach you who will?" He drawled as he lifted his nose in the air. "The last thing I need is you falling down and impaling yourself on it or slicing off your arm. Now quit complaining and practice."

With a grumble, Jimmy continued to wield her sword under Fen's strict instruction. As much as she hated to admit to herself, he was a help and he would use his body to direct her feet correctly. Strange, but helpful.

After the first day everything fell into a pattern. She would check her belongings, practice for a bit in the morning on her sword work, clean up, and finally roam around until dinner time. Just sitting around wore on her nerves so she tried to stay active. Occasionally Morrigan would send her to find some plants or fetch water. Most of the time, however, she tried to learn wood ways, like tracking and learning different plant kinds.

The third day, after her morning workout with Fen and nursing some bruises, she tried her hand at fishing. She found a stick that was almost as tall as her, used her knife to make a point, and went off in search of some water with fish. The first few ponds were empty but she finally found some with fish. She hovered on the shore, waiting for one to come close enough for her to stab it.

A faint rustle sounded behind her left side. She froze, slowly turning her gaze in that direction. There were no bird noises, like usual, but the few insects that had been around fell silent. As she waited, she slowly set her makeshift spear down and gathered herself to run. Another rustle sounded, then the sound of twigs snapping. As she prepared to run off, Alistair stumbled out of a bush, falling on his face in the result of tripping on something. Jimmy raised an eyebrow at him, watching the tall man get to his feet sheepishly.

"Sorry," he said, blushing fiercely. "I didn't mean to startle you or fall over like that. My body still doesn't really want to listen to me."

"It's alright," she said. "What I want to know is why you are out here. Shouldn't you still be laying in bed, healing?"

He stared at the ground, scuffing his foot on the dirt before replying. "They don't know I left. I couldn't sit in there any longer so I escaped, in a sense. Fen told me you were roaming around so I thought it would be good exercise to come out and join you. "

"Meanwhile you proceeded to fall over at least once," she drawled, rising to her feet with her hands on her hips, scowling up at him. "Very stupid, you know. What if you got wounded and we had to stay here even longer? Think of everyone else, I am going insane sitting around here waiting for you three to be good to go."

"Sorry," he said sheepishly, scratching his head. "Um, what are you doing by the way?"

"Fishing," she replied. "At least I was trying. None of those damn fish will come close enough for me to poke them and I'm not going in that nasty looking water."

"With a stick?" Alistair asked with obvious confusion.

"Yep. I read about how people used sticks to stab fish but it's not working out for me."

He slowly nodded his head. Jimmy glared at him for a moment before sighing. She grabbed her makeshift spear and threw it into the water. It wasn't going to work so why leave it laying around? They stared at each other for a few moments longer.

Jimmy broke the silence by stating, "Well, let's get you back gimpy. Flemeth is probably wondering if you are still alive and I don't want to be blamed for you getting hurt."

"Alright," he sighed, following her as she headed back towards came. "By the way, where are you from? I've never heard of an elf being as tall as you and the elves I've met aren't as talkative as you."

"I don't like following stereotypes," Jimmy sniffed with her nose in the air. "Just because someone is different doesn't mean they are strange or scary. As for where I am from, let's just say my home is very, very far away from here. A place I don't like to talk about."

Somehow the thought of telling Alistair that she was from another world didn't appeal to her. It would have more questions and explaining she really didn't feel like answering. Soon she would need to talk to Fen about what to tell everyone. Hopefully no one would question her too much about where she was from.

By the time they made it back to the hut, Flemeth was standing outside with Fen at her side, frowning at both of them. Slowly Jimmy crept to where she and Fen slept at night, busying herself while Alistair got lectured by Flemeth. The man humbly took the scolding and went back inside, muttering apologies. For a second she thought she would get away scot free but when Flemeth turned towards her, frowning, she knew her luck wasn't with her.

"Where did you run off to?" the old woman asked, raising her brow at Jimmy. "Don't be taking my patients off into the wilderness where something could eat them. You need as many allies as possible to stop this Blight. Stay near here and out of trouble or next time I'll throw you in the pond."

"Yes ma'am, " she sighed. Flemeth watched her for a few more seconds before snorting and returning inside.

Quickly Jimmy turned to glare at Fen, who was grinning at her. The wolf wagged his tail innocently and she stuck her tongue out at him, causing him to laugh. With a grumble she walked away from him to sit on her log.

After that day she wisely stayed near the hut unless Morrigan or Flemeth sent her out to find something. Alistair wandered out in the afternoons under the watchful eye of Flemeth. After the third day she kicked him out of the hut, claiming he was well enough to sleep with Jimmy and Fen outside.

The other two, Duncan and the king, were healing well. Flemeth kept her and Fen updated on their condition. Apparently Duncan was conscious and Cailan was coming in and out. It was better than them both be unconscious but Jimmy still wanted to move. Though both Flemeth and Fen assured her the dark spawn had retreated, she still had a strange feeling of unease. The sooner they could leave the better.

Finally the day came. Duncan had been released from bed rest the sixth day and Cailan was able to move around, if a bit slow. The elder Grey Warden was swarmed by Alistair who was ecstatic the man was going to survive and was on the road to perfect health. He took it modestly, handling the young man's hovering presence when he got used to his body again. When Alistair finally calmed down and left him alone, Duncan tended to stare at Jimmy and Fen, more at the girl to her discomfort. She didn't like the older man taking an interest in her or even being the little bit curious about her. It made the hair on the back of her neck crawl.

Soon after Duncan had been freed from bed rest and kicked out of the hut he began practicing with Alistair on their sword work. Jimmy sat on the sidelines and watching, hungry for knowledge of how to better use her own sword. This made him occasionally stare at her but she ignored his stares. Instead she watched their feet, how they placed them with each swing and how they handled the impacts of their hits. Finally Duncan approached her, sword in hand.

"You've been watching us," he stated plainly, raising a brow at her. "If you wish, I can help train you on how to properly use a sword or expand your knowledge if you already know how."

She eyed him warily, scratching Fen's neck as the wolf leaned against her. "What do you want in return? Nothing comes without a price."

"I don't require anything," he replied, frowning. "You are someone who wishes to learn how to defend them self. That does not require a payment."

"Well Fen," she said, looking at the wolf. "Do you mind if I practice with him? You have been my primary teacher all in all."

The wolf snorted and shook his head, chuckling softly. "I don't mind," he said. "Go and learn how to face a real opponent. I'm going to take a nap."

After that, Duncan took over Jimmy's training. If she thought Fen was rough, this man was even rougher. He constantly smacked her with the flat of his sword, barking corrections at her whenever she made an error. Every time he did she glared at him, shooting daggers with her eyes. During the training he gave her at Flemeth's hut, she smacked him back every chance she had, which were very few and far in between each other.

Cailan was finally given a clean bill of health from Flemeth. The old woman stood outside, talking to Duncan and Fen, when the king finally exited the hut. He looked around, looking first at Flemeth, Duncan and Fen who stood a few feet away talking then turning his gaze to Jimmy and Alistair who were playing tic tac toe. She had taught him the game, and others, to hurry the hours of the day. He still didn't have a good grasp on the game so Jimmy was able to beat him almost every time. They stopped the game to look back at Cailan, Jimmy looking at him with a raised eyebrow while Alistair stared with a mixture of emotions.

"Look who finally crawled out of bed," Jimmy snorted, muttering softly to Alistair causing him to grin. "I thought we were going to have to drag him on a sled to where ever we are going next."

"Don't be rude," Alistair chided, hiding a small grin with a cough. "You shouldn't say things like that about the king. He could have your head chopped off for treason."

Jimmy shrugged. "It's not like he's my king. He's your problem. I'm just an innocent traveler exploring the world around us."

That made Alistair snort with laughter. She had made it a game to tell him every time he asked where she was from to make up another story and avoiding the question. First she had told him she had crawled out of the swamp, grew legs, arms, and a head, and wandered around. The man had believed her until Fen blew her cover and told him she was lying. The wolf had no sense of humor.

"I haven't heard you use that one before," a man's voice said behind them. Both craned their heads back to look at Duncan who was standing behind them, hands on his hips and frowning. "Is your tongue always crooked or do you tell the truth from time to time."

"Look who's talking Pirate," Jimmy sniffed. "Shouldn't you be off sailing on a ship, stealing peoples treasures? Maybe you should get a bird to sit on your shoulder. That would complete the whole pirate image."

Duncan sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I told you to stop calling me Pirate. My name is Duncan and I am a Grey Warden."

"Warden fordom boredom," she drawled, rising to her feet. "I'm going to bug Fen. I'll meet you later for sword practice Pirate."

The older man grumbled as she walked away, causing Alistair to chuckle. Duncan hated it when she called him Pirate and hated it even more when she wove tales to avoid the truth. Granted she had no idea how to tell them she wasn't really from this world and she didn't relish the thought of trying to tell them. Their reactions could be dangerous so she decide to shy away from the truth until she came up with a plan.

Fen was dozing in the sun, his whole body sprawled out to take in as much of the sun's rays as he could. She knew he was getting edgy just as he was. Once in awhile she had caught him staring off in the distance, zoning out. She tried to talk to him about it but he merely huffed it off and went on his way. His actions were making her both curious and nervous but she didn't know why exactly.

Sitting down next to him, she stretched out next to the wolf to also enjoy the sun. The rays weren't the strongest with there always being a thin layer of clouds between them and the sun but it was better than thick clouds. Fen cracked an eye open, staring at her as she stared back, then shut it, grumbling.

"What do you want?" He sounded thrilled.

"I thought you should know the kingliness is awake and moving around outside," she said, tucking her hands behind her head. "Soon, in a day or two, we should be able to continue. Where should we go first? I've been eavesdropping on Alistair and Pirate and they have been talking about a place called Lothering and another place called Redcliffe."

"Both are cities north of us," Fen grumbled. "Redcliffe is to the north west while Lothering is almost straight north. Either place would be good but we need to gain more allies."

"I know I know." During the night, when everyone was fast asleep, Fen told her what exactly they needed to do. Apparently the Wardens had treaties for the elves, mages, and dwarves. They would travel around getting said three's support, meanwhile gathering more companions and dealing with problems here and there. Loghain, or Snake Man as she called him, would being trying to get support to deal with the political issues and would be rallying a civil war in the process. None of it sounded very fun to her but it was the way things were going to be.

"You do know I need a cover right," she continued. "Pirate is getting irritated with my lies and jokes and I know Kingliness is going to demand answers. I feel it, in my belly."

"What is with you and nicknames? Pirate and Kingliness? Just use their names please."

"Hell no. Now help me figure out a story to get them off my back."

Fen sighed again, rolling onto his back so he could sun his belly. She glanced over at him, noticing he was staring into the sky with a slight frown. "I forgot that would be an issue. I'm sorry for forgetting. Now let's see." He quieted, thinking for a few minutes. Jimmy thought he fell asleep with his eyes open when he finally spoke. "You are a scout of the small nation of elves, far to the west of here. Your ship crashed an you have no idea how to get back or where you ever washed up because that night is all a blur of screams and chaos. The meaning of your mission is secret, only you and I allowed to know. You stumbled upon the battle and decided to help those you could. Sweet, simple, and easy to remember."

"Can't I just say I was a fish person and swam to shore to become a normal person?" she grumbled, rubbing her eyes. "I guess that story will do and it will keep everyone off my back for a little while. I think, however, I'm going to wait until Pirate asks me again where I am from. No point in sharing too much information."

During Fen and Jimmy's talk, Flemeth had exited her hut and was talking to the three men. What they had been talking about in the beginning she did not know but when she focused on the conversation they were having, she overheard them talking about treaties and forming armies. She shrugged and got to her feet, wandering over to sit in on the conversation. Alistair gave her a smile when she approached and Duncan frowned slightly at her. Only Cailan looked at her with mild confusion. She gave him a cheerful grin and a slight wave before turning her attention to the old woman.

"How nice of you to join us dear," Flemeth sniffed, gazing down at Jimmy. "Have you decided to participate in the planning of your journey?"

"Naw," Jimmy shrugged. "I'll just sit back and let you all figure things out. Planning and responsibility isn't my favorite thing to do."

Duncan scowled at her, a disapproving look filling his face. She ignored him and looked over at Cailan who was still staring at her. For a few moments they stared at each other. Jimmy crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue at the man, causing him to blush and look away. Next to him Alistair snickered, giving her a grin. She grinned back as Fen walked up.

A sharp pain flashed at her ankle and she yelped, jumping away from the wolf. He had kicked her, a sharp, claw digging kick. Scowling at him, Jimmy edged closer to the group and further away from him. This made Fen snort, a smug little sound that made her want to kick him back.

"Jimmy," he drawled, sitting next to her. "You know you want to help. It is, of course, in your best interest to take a part in the planning and decisions. What if they decide to send you off on a dangerous mission you are ill prepared for? You don't want that do you?"

She scowled at him again but shook her head, crossing her arms across her chest to sulk. Annoying as he was the wolf had a point. Based on what she had seen from three boys playing and endlessly talking about this game, she would most likely have the final say in what was decided. She didn't want that responsibility but maybe a word here and there would keep them from the more stupid and dangerous things.

While she had been sulking and thinking, the small group continued their planning. Duncan wanted to by pass Lothering and head straight for Redcliffe. Cailan and Alistair agreed with him but Flemeth was frowning slightly at their decision. Duncan's reasoning was that they had no money to get supplies and it would be best if they didn't draw attention. It sounded like a good idea to Jimmy as well but something was bothering her. She had a gut feeling they needed to go to Lothering but wasn't too sure why.

"We should go," she said suddenly. When everyone stared at her, she continued. "To Lothering I mean. There should be plenty of people there, you know, fleeing from these monsters. We need supplies, you all need some improvement on armor, and maybe we can pick up on the latest gossip of what is going on out there."

This made Duncan raise an eyebrow in surprise. "How will we even buy supplies and armor? We have no money."

"We could always use our fingers. Maybe do an odd job or two?" She paused, looking down at Fen who was staring very intently at her. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Give it up," he simply said, staring at her.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Yes you do. Now cough it all up. I know you hid it all over your body. Now is not the time to be a hoarder."

Jimmy scowled at him. Their companions frowned in confusion, looking back and forth between her and Fen. The two battle wills, trying to conquer the other with stares only. Fen won and he gave her a smug grin, tilting his head expectantly. She sighed and began to dig into her pockets.

Slowly a pile of coins appeared, mostly silver and cooper. Alistair, Duncan, and Cailan stared in shock as she pulled the coins from her hiding places. Flemeth and Morrigan, who joined them after Jimmy and Fen glared at each other, sniggered softly at the men's faces. Jimmy ignored them all, pulling coins from her pockets, pack, breast band, her hidden pockets that sat at her ribs, small of her back, and behind her neck. She stood there, scowling, her hiding laces empty.

"All of it Jimmy," Fen sighed. She glared at him and finally threw her hands in the air with a huff. Off came her boots and socks, the last of her coins exposed. It was all gold. Duncan knelt by the small pile and counted it all. A smile slowly spread across his face as he counted.

"We will have plenty for supplies and some armor," he said proudly, looking up at everyone. "Jimmy, thank you for keeping hold of all these coins. We are in your debt. Now let's pack up and get ready to move. Lothering is a distance away but if we start now, we should get some good distance."

Jimmy scowled at Fen who merely grinned at her. Grumpily she walked over to her sleeping area, packing everything she had out into her pack. The loss of her hard found, secreted away coin put a dent in her mood. On the upside, Duncan and the others trusted her more than before. On the downside, her survival instinct was upset over the loss of an important resource. Fen walked over to her, sitting down at her side as she packed.

"Quit your act," he muttered softly. "I know you didn't cough up all of your coin. You have some more in your undergarment don't you?"

Jimmy grinned at him, winking. "I'm sure they all would have had heart attacks if I fished that coin out," she chuckled evilly. "We'll just keep that money for us in case we need to split from the group. Now my friend, lets prepare for this adventure we are going to have."

She shouldered her pack and watched s Flemeth approached the three men, daughter in tow. Curious she wandered over. Something was going down and she wanted to know what and why. Flemeth, she learned, wanted to send Morrigan with them but Alistair was against it. Even Duncan seemed unsure of having her with them. Morrigan was angry at her mother for kicking her out this way so Jimmy stepped in between the two groups, hands raised.

"Shut up," she said. "Alistair, quit freaking out. Morrigan, calmed down before you lay an egg. The rest of you, she's coming with us. Get over and get ready to go."

"Who put you in charge?" Duncan growled, glaring down at her.

She stared back at him. "As the only neutral party here and the rescuer of you two, I think I have the right to have the final word in a decision. You say this Blight is going to be bad? Well we can't be too picky about our allies if we want to stop this thing. Besides, you two are technically dead so neither of you can move around as freely as you'd like. Speaking for that, we need to fix your appearances if we are to keep travelling. Flemeth, Morrigan, think you two can handle it?"

"Of course sweetie," Flemeth chuckled. She guided the two men into her hut before either could say anything, Morrigan following behind.

Jimmy sighed and sat down, twiddling her thumbs. She had pushed herself into a position she didn't really want. In truth she didn't really want to intervene but something inside her took over. Sighing again she leaned back on her pack, an arm across her eyes. This wasn't going to be easy and that was a strong gut feeling.

_Notes: Sorry for the super late update! My three weeks home was busy, hectic, and full of various family and friends visiting! I'll try to be more consistent again!_

_As we can see, Jimmy is doing well in this new world though she is starting to butt heads with people. I think she and Alistair are going to be very good friends in the end. I honestly can't wait to bring in the other characters so they can interact with Jimmy. Honestly I am looking forward to when she meets Sten and Zevran heh heh. Cailan didn't talk much here because I am still trying to get a feel for him. Currently he'll just be in shock and will open up soon!_

_As usual, I only own Jimmy, Fen, and any mayhem they cause to Fereldean. All else belongs to Bioware and such. ENJOY!_


End file.
